Pour arriver à ses fin tout les moyens sont bon
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. NEWS. RyoPi. Pour ma soeur. Ryo est très chiant ces derniers temps...la raison? YamaPi.


**DISCLAMER: toujours pas à moi malheureusement...oui je sais c'est triste...**

**Rating : K+ pour cause de relation yaoi....**

**Note: fiction dédicacé à ma soeur une fan de Ryo...qui est du genre à analyser le moindre de ses mouvements....Et c'est aussi une fan du ryopi..mais une très grande fan..vraiment très très très grande..(et là elle dirait "mais non! pasd du tout! jsuis pas comme ça..." ba voyons!)**

**Bref cette fiction est pour elle...et pour vous fan de ryopi...s'il y en a...bref!! je suis désolé pour les fautes...mais je crois avoir éliminé la majeur partie!!!donc ça devrait être bon!!**

**je me suis pas mal amusé à l'écrire ..j'aimes bien ryo...il est marrant .... "j'essaye d'être mechant parfois"....XDXDXD**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Pour arriver à ses fin tout les moyens sont bon**

Ryo aimait emmerder les gens. C'était dans sa nature. S'il ne vous aimait pas vous le saviez de suite –Ueda en était la preuve vivante avec les "lèvres de poissons"(1)-. Et s'il vous aimait…il fallait le savoir…ce n'était pas forcément évident.

Ryo aimait embêter les membres des NEWS car leur réactions était vraiment les meilleures –les KANJANI8 ne réagissaient pas assez-. Sa victime préféré était Shige. Et de temps en temps Koyama –mais c'était tout de même plus rare-.

S'il aimait autant embêter l'intello du groupe c'était pour les réactions. Shige essayait tant bien que mal de répondre, Koyamama défendait avec ardeur son petit –son amant…ami…allez savoir ce qu'ils étaient vraiment ces deux la- Tegoshi changeait de camp selon son humeur et Massu …et bien Massu n'y prêtait pas grande attention…-celle ci était plus focalisé sur les gyozas-.

Mais ce que Ryo préférait c'était l'intervention de YamaPi. Il n'intervenait pas tout le temps, mais quand il le faisait…YamaPi fâché était incroyablement sexy. Toute l'attention de Pi était focalisé sur lui, la lueur dans son regard était suffisante pour que n'importe quelle fangirl tombe dans les pommes, tout les muscles de son corps étaient tendus –comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir-…_appétissant._

Cette vision plaisait énormément à Ryo. Il désirait Pi. Ryo n'aimait pas.(2) Mais ses désir pouvait être incroyablement violent et tenace. Cela faisait des années –pratiquement depuis la formation de groupe- qu'il le désirait. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait tenté une approche du style "hey! YamaPi ça te dirais de coucher avec moi?".

Mais il avait la sensation que YamaPi réagirait assez mal à ce genre de demande directe. Et de plus les autres membres du groupe, les amis de Pi du genre collant –pourquoi pensez vous à Jin tout de suite??- risquerait de s'offusquer et blablabla… Et la subtilité…Ryo avait déjà essayer…Non mais sincèrement quand vous dites que les lèvres de quelqu'un on l'air faites pour embrasser tout le monde comprend ce qui est sous-entendu??(3) Et bien Pi non. Il le prenait pour une blague. Haha!

Bref. Ryo se contentait de la vision d'un Pi en colère et de sous-entendus que Pi ne comprenait toujours pas… Ces derniers temps son désir avait gagné en ampleur…Il cassait à tour de bras pour faire réagir son leader adoré.

Si au début YamaPi le rappelait à l'ordre de temps en temps très vite il ne le fit plus. Il le convoqua pour un rendez vous dans leur salle commune un soir après les répétitions.

Ryo resta donc. Un rendez vous privé avec YamaPi ça ne se refusait pas.

"Tu sais Ryo nous somme tous comme toi."

Ha! Première nouvelle…attendez deux minutes…ça voulait dire…que tout le monde désirait Pi??

"Comme moi?"

"On est tous sur les nerfs….les répétitions, les enregistrements, les chorégraphies à apprendre, les concerts à préparer…Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on agresse tout le monde."

Haaaaa! Comme _lui_!

"J'ai toujours été méchant."

Il entendit Pi murmurer "et en plus il en est fier…"

"Oui mais ces derniers temps c'est pire que d'habitude. À ce rythme Shige va bientôt tenter de te tuer…même Massu s'est plaint!"

L'argument ultime. Ryo décida de recommencer les sous-entendus…après tout peut être qu'aujourd'hui Pi comprendrait.

"Je pense….Que tu aurais besoin de te défouler d'une autre manière…"

Et en plus YamaPi l'aidait!

"Comme…faire du sport?"

"Très bonne idée!"

"Oui…mais seul…ce n'est pas très motivant…"

Ryo lança un regard suggestif à Pi. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas.

"Tu n'as qu'à demander à Massu…"

"…"

"Évidemment tu devras lui payer à manger après…avant peut être...et également pendant tu sais comment il est…"

"Je pensais à toi…"

"Ha! On pourrait faire du basket! Depuis Buzzer Beat j'aimes bien! Il faut trouver des coéquipiers mais…"

"Un sport à deux."

"Tennis?"

"Non"

"Badminton?"

"Non. Un sport d'intérieur."

"Ping-pong?"

Mais pourquoi était-il si…si…peu clairvoyant!! Pi ne comprenait toujours pas...tant pis...va pour la manière direct. Il avait assez attendu!

"Je parlais du sport en chambre."

S'il lui sortait du vélo d'appartement Ryo ne répondait plus de ses actes.

Il y eut un blanc. Un troupeau d'ange passa jouant de la lyre et chantant des Ave maria.

"Ryo…tu viens bien de me proposer ce que je crois que tu m'a proposé??"

"Probablement."

YamaPi sembla sérieusement réfléchir à la proposition.

"Je ne dis pas non."

"C'est un oui alors?"

Ryo se rapprocha. Leur visages était à quelque centimètres.

"Oui."

Il fondit sur les lèvres de YamaPi. Celui-ci gémit un peu excitant davantage Ryo. Alors qu'il s'aventurait déjà sous le T-shirt, YamaPi le repoussa.

"Pas ici!! Imagines qu'ils reviennent??"

"Crois moi ils l'ont certainement déjà fait eux-même...ils ne diront rien!"

"Eeeeh! Mais j'étais pas…"

Ryo le fit taire et reprit ses activités précédentes.

Pendant quelque jours Shige n'eut droit à aucune réflexion.

* * *

**FIN**

**(1) sympathique surnom vous en conviendrez...**

**(2) ba voyons..on est pas dupes mon ptit monsieur!!! XD**

**(3) véridique durant le "behind the scene" du premier concert des NEWS quand ils étaient 6 "Never Ending Wonderfull Story"**

**Si vous voulez tuer l'auteur car le fin est pourri vous avez tout a fait le droit...je reconnais qu'elle est nulle..mais les fin et moi on s'aime pas...sauf s'il ya quelqu'un qui meur...ça c'est une vraie fin!!! =D**

**Bref si vou voulez dire quelque chose vou savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire..le ptit bouton du milieu!**

**et toi ma grande soeur complètement dingue j'espère que ça t'a plu ne serait-ce qu'un peu....=D **

**CraC**


End file.
